


【授翻/铁虫亲情向】Spider-Baby of mine 我的蜘蛛宝宝

by AlexT26



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Baby Peter, Cuddles, Cute, Cute Kids, De-Aged Peter, Family Feels, Fluff, Team as Family, Toddler Peter, Tony is a good dad, dad tony, father-son bonding
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 21:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19680172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexT26/pseuds/AlexT26
Summary: Tony从来没想过自己会成为谁的父亲，但当Peter被外形武器射中变成小孩子的时候……这是他需要担负起的责任。





	【授翻/铁虫亲情向】Spider-Baby of mine 我的蜘蛛宝宝

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wolfypuppypiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfypuppypiles/gifts).
  * A translation of [Spider-Baby of mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14511423) by [wolfypuppypiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfypuppypiles/pseuds/wolfypuppypiles). 



> 译注：  
> 接蜘蛛侠1返校日之后/复联3之前剧情，无内战设定（即队长、Bucky、Sam都在复仇者里），Tony和Peter亲情向&导师向，不喜勿入。

正文↓↓↓

“哇哦哦！！这个是用来干什么的？”Peter悄悄靠近桌上的武器，直到Tony伸手拦下了他。

“我也不知道。总之别碰。”

Peter棕色的大眼睛转眼又看向了另一个——一个小巧的、手榴弹形状的外星设备。“那这个呢？”

Tony无奈地叹了口气，“这玩意儿能让十英尺内的所有东西瞬间汽化。退后！”

“那这个呢？”

Tony终于忍无可忍，一把抓住Peter的胳膊把他按进一旁的椅子里：“还记得我说过什么吗！坐这儿好好看着我工作，你只能观察不能碰。重复一下，你来这儿干嘛的？”

Peter叹了口气，努力忍住自己翻白眼的冲动：“只能观察不能碰。”

Tony回到他的工作台，“很好，现在集中注意。”

他们收缴了Toomes*和他的团队制作的所有武器，由Tony对这些武器进行全方位分析，并决定它们的最终去向。(*秃鹫，返校日出场反派)

只是，Peter不想在一旁呆坐着，他也想帮忙。他不安分地从椅子上起身，在Tony身后伸长脖子想看看他在做什么。

就在这时，爆炸发生了。Tony猛地向后一跳，将光束枪扔了出去，墙上被炸出一个大洞。

整个实验室都在震动，Peter抓住实验桌的一角才勉强稳定下来。

“哇哦~真酷！”

Tony微笑着转身，笑容却在下一秒消失殆尽，取而代之的是一声惊恐的大吼——“对呀，那是——Peter！别碰那个！”

Peter缩回手，看向Tony指的地方，却只来得及在第二次爆炸发生前瞥见一把枪。

浓烟和火光瞬间充斥了整个实验室——“Peter！”

Tony的心怦怦直跳——烟雾散尽了，但是Peter……不见了。

“Peter？你在哪儿？哦老天，千万得活着。”

Tony四处看着，试图重新找到呼吸的节奏——老天，那个孩子可能蒸发了，或者被传送到了其他维度，或是——

“Mr Stark？”Tony愣在了原地，这不可能是Peter的声音，听上去太小了，但这孩子是唯一这么称呼他的人。

Tony慢慢抬头看向声音传来的地方，天花板上，倒挂着一只……小小的Peter。他大大的棕色眼睛和垂下来的卷发都和Peter一样，还有那件蓝色小毛衣，正是5分钟前Peter身上的那件。

所有这些在Tony的大脑中汇集，然后像烟花一样炸开，他感到胃一阵抽搐。

“Oh, fuck.”

Peter的眼睛不可思议地瞪大了，小小的、胖乎乎的手指指向Tony，一个甜甜的、软乎乎的声音随之响起：“不许说脏话！”

Tony揉着太阳穴，几乎是咬牙切齿地说完整句话：“什么叫你无法复原这一切？”

Bruce指向Peter，后者正和Thor一起开心地吃着动物小饼干，小短腿在桌下不安分地踢掉了自己的运动鞋，嘴里嘟囔着手上小动物的形状。

“生理上，他很健康！”

Tony双手握拳，强压下愤怒：“他只有2岁！”

Bruce点点头，这时Thor正在摆弄着手上的狮子小饼干，逗得Peter咯咯直笑。

“好吧，是的。从他的体型和发育情况来看，确实差不多是2岁左右，但他还是Peter。据我所知，他拥有Peter身为一个青少年所有的全部知识，只是身体变小了。他虽然像一个2岁的孩子一样思考、感觉和行为，但他还是我们认识的那个人。”

Bruce转向Peter，笑着问道：“嘿，Peter？23乘48等于多少？”

Peter抓着手里的小饼干，甜甜笑起来：“1104。看！我找到一只小河马！”

Bruce奖励了他一个大拇指，“干得好，伙计！”然后转向Tony，道：“看到没，他很好，实际上是相当出色。”

Tony不得不承认他被震惊到了：“好吧，很好，他是个天才，而且他现在差不多是之前的十倍那么可爱，但当我必须告诉May她侄子又变成了一个小婴儿的时候，这可就没那么好玩了。而且蜘蛛侠怎么办？他不能就这样回归原来的生活。”

Bruce点点头：“是呀，好吧，你是对的。我们得研究下那件武器，看看能不能逆转这种情况。但在那之前，我们必须要照顾好他。”

Tony看着Peter比划着自己的小饼干动物园在桌上走来走去，而Thor就跟在他后面：“我不知道怎么照顾孩子，Bruce。我都照顾不好我自己。”

Bruce轻轻拍了拍好友的肩膀，安慰道：“我们都会帮忙的。这没什么难得。Peter可以说是这个世界上最有礼貌的人了，除了Steve和——”

“ **那是我的！** ”Bruce和Tony循声望去，只看到Peter正冲着一脸惊讶的Thor尖叫着。Peter的身体是变小了，但他的力量还在，他就像拿蛋糕一样轻松地用胖乎乎的小手举起了桌子，正要砸向Thor的脑袋。

Tony赶忙抓住他的手：“停下！立刻！把桌子放下！”

Peter怒视着他，脸红扑扑的，小嘴不高兴地撅起。Tony又试了一次：“这不是一个英雄所为。你觉得美国队长会乱发脾气吗？”

Peter还是没有放下桌子，但态度放松了些：“浩克会！”

Bruce畏缩了一下，被一个孩子戳到了痛处。但Tony没有放弃：“你是蜘蛛侠，你帮助别人。把它放下。”

Peter的眉头舒展开来，轻轻把桌子放回原处。Tony半跪下来，把他的小手放在自己掌中，直视着他的眼睛：“好了，告诉我发生了什么？”

Tony之前从未照顾过小孩子，他与女性和验孕棒有过很多密切的接触，但却从未如此近距离地履行过父母的职责。而且更让Tony惊恐的是，他意识到Peter好像要哭出来了。

“Thor偷了我的小饼干。”他的声音难过得让Tony心都要碎了，他似乎能听到身后Bruce的一声惊呼。

“Peter，我很确定Thor不会那么做的，而且即使他那么做了，你也不能这么对他。说对不起。”

Peter抬起头看向雷霆之神，眼泪顺着滑下他圆圆的脸蛋：“对——（吸鼻子声）——不起。”

Thor有些不确定地看着小男孩儿：“没事啦。”

Peter举起一只拳头擦着眼泪，瘦小的肩膀随着打嗝的动作颤抖着。Tony一只手轻轻抚摸着他的后背，点点头：“好孩子，抱抱Thor吧。”

Peter顺从地挪过去，Thor笑起来，放下手中的小饼干抱起这只可爱的小蜘蛛。他让Peter坐在他的膝盖上，这样Peter就可以舒服地靠着他的脖子啦。

Bruce抱臂看着，一脸得意：“看起来你做得很好。”

Tony瞟了他一眼，但这确实让他感觉好多了。

大厦的其他居住者也都像Bruce和Thor一样很乐于帮忙。Tony正在努力安排好一切，而Natasha、Sam和Bucky正围成一圈看着这只小蜘蛛。

“他好小一只呀！”

“看他的小脚丫和小手手！”

“好可爱！”

Tony满脸愁容地盯着显示屏，他正在以最快的速度买些童装和儿童用品，“你们够了没？我需要集中精神！话说小孩子吃什么？”

Peter正沿着Bucky的金属手臂往上爬，一直坐上他的肩膀才停下，他大叫着：“我要吃巧克力蛋糕！”

Tony皱皱眉，否决了Friday筛选出的最近的面包店的信息：“你不能吃蛋糕，Peter。嘿，从那里下来！”

Bucky耸耸肩，Peter也跟着颠了好几下，幸好他的金属手指正小心地抓着Peter的小手：“没事，我不介意。”

Tony真的很担心。Peter也许是个可爱的、懂礼貌的、聪明的孩子，但他现在只是个2岁又有超能力的小孩，他有完全不同的想法和需求。而且，他的手太小了，出事也许只是时间问题。

“Mr Starrrk.”Peter拖着鼻音，软软地叫着Tony。Tony把他放在了一张椅子上，因为他正在给May打电话。

“——所以，在这个项目完成之前，我得把他留在这里，大概一周时间。这个项目真的很重——好吧，不，我不是在通知你，我是在征求意见，但是——”

“Mr Staarrrkk，我把果汁洒了。”

May还在说着什么，但Tony选择了闭上眼深呼吸，他努力保持冷静而不是砸了手里的电话：“我马上来，kid。”

“我不觉得我会希望他离开那么长时间，那学校怎么办呢？”

Tony揉了揉眉头，试图让自己集中精神：“他可以在这里做学校的功课，不会落下的。”

幼稚的嗓音变得尖细起来：“ **MR STARK** **！我把果汁洒了！** ”

Tony强忍住对这孩子怒吼的冲动：“Peter，我马上就来！”

Peter拿起杯子，果汁滴在他的毛衣上，又顺着流到椅子、鞋子和地板上：“洒出来了，还有我的袜子，都湿了。”

Tony叹了口气，谁能对这孩子发火呢？但他真的很累了，虽然现在才上午11点而已。

May的声音又从话筒里传来，提醒着Tony他还在打电话：“那是Peter吗？为什么他听上去有些奇怪？”

Tony从工作台上拿起一块干净的布，走向Peter，后者正一脸不开心地踢着自己被果汁浸湿的小脚，“额，他在玩氦气。听着，我得先挂了，拜May。”

他放下手机，拿过Peter手里的杯子，试图清理这一团混乱。最终他叹了口气：“你干了什么，Peter？”

Peter乖乖把乱蹬的脚放下，差点从椅子上滑下来一头栽进地上的一滩果汁里：“这是个意外(addiddent)。”

Tony开始擦那些溢出的果汁：“意外(accident)。”

不老实的小手拍溅起许多果汁：“意外(addident)。”

Tony放弃挣扎（擦干净果汁&纠正小孩子的单词），转而抱起小Peter：“对，很好伙计。现在我们得帮你清洗一下。”

万幸的是，Tony买的东西都已经送到了，他拿出一套蜘蛛侠的连体睡衣。

“好了，你可以先穿这个。”给一个2岁的宝宝穿衣服比Tony预想的要复杂的多，特别是当这个孩子满脑子想的只有跳舞的时候。

“Peter，别跳了，就一会儿，来，抬下腿。”

小孩子扭动着，轻松避开了Tony试图抓住他的手：“不行！如果我停下来不跳了，外星人就会过来把我抓走的。”

Tony终于抓住他的小脚丫塞进裤子里，一边小声抱怨道：“别开玩笑了，我讨厌外星人。”

Peter扭了扭屁股，Tony正在试图给这身连体睡衣拉上拉链：“Thor也是外星人，但他是你的朋友。”

Tony使坏轻轻挠了挠他的肚子，小家伙尖叫着跳来跳去：“Thor是个好的外星人，而且如果你再跳的话，我就一直挠你痒痒。”

Peter抱怨着推开Tony的魔爪：“好吧好吧，我不跳啦。”

Peter看着Tony，Tony也眯眼看着他。Peter突然再次不安分地扭动起来，而几乎同时，Tony一把捞起他，魔爪再次挠上他的肚子，直到小Peter尖叫着大笑起来。

“哦，我会让你知道我的厉害的，小大人。”

这大概是几个月以来Tony笑得最开心的一次了，他的胸口仿佛快被幸福感撑爆了。Peter在他的膝盖上扭来扭去，尖叫着抗议Tony戳在自己小肚皮上的手指。Tony笑得几乎喘不上气，又突然停下，用自己的大手抓住Peter乱晃的小手。

“投不投降？”

Peter乖巧地点点头，眼睛又大又亮。Tony把他抱起来放在地上，“好呢，你可以走了。”

Peter很开心能试试自己的新睡衣，他在房间里上蹿下跳了好一会。Tony正忙着把他的脏衣服收集起来，“Peter，别再弄脏新衣服啦。去做你的家庭作业，在桌上。”

小蜘蛛看着Tony走向洗衣房，便迅速开始倒腾起Tony刚买的几箱东西，他挑了几样自己喜欢的。他看到一些新衣服、新鞋子，还有一些玩具和图书。他把它们都堆在桌上，就去做作业了。

当Tony回来的那一瞬间，他就后悔刚刚把这孩子一个人留在房间的决定了，尽管他觉得自己早该预料到这一点。Peter很听话地开始做他的家庭作业了，并且做得全对，但问题是……他用的是蜡笔。

Tony叹了口气，看着Peter一边伸出舌头舔着上嘴唇，一边用红色蜡笔在作业纸上写写画画，看起来他已经完成了大部分功课，正准备用这最后一页纸干点别的什么，“Peter，你在干什么？”

Peter举起手里的纸张冲他露出一个微笑：“看！我在画我们！”

本该写上化学方程式的地方被Peter画上了一幅画。沾满颜料的胖乎乎小手指指着画面，那应该是一个小小Peter抓着Tony的手。

Tony情不自禁笑了出来，指着画面中一团蓝色的东西问道：“这是什么？”

Peter放下纸继续画起来，骄傲地解释道：“那是Steve！他穿着他的Cat-Captib-Catim-”

Tony忍住笑声，看着Peter努力用自己2岁的可爱小嘴说出这些单词。

“Catpin Mamerica suit.”

(*应为Captain American suit，美国队长制服)

Tony轻轻拍拍他的背，欣慰地点点头：“干得好，伙计。”

Peter又从盒子里抓起一只绿色的蜡笔，递过去：“给你，你来画浩克。”

Tony怎么可能对这孩子说不，他接过蜡笔开始画他最好的朋友。他们绝对不能把这些东西交给Peter的任何一个老师。

“嘿，伙计们，你们在干嘛呢？”

大概15分钟后，Bruce走了进来，一眼就看到了桌前的Tony。Peter兴奋地甩了甩手中的画纸，声音吸引了博士的注意。

“啊哈！我要砸坏所有的大楼！”

Peter仰头大笑起来，差点从椅子上翻下来：“不，你不可以破坏大楼！你没有穿裤子呢！”

Tony夸张地皱起眉毛：“哦？是吗？天哪，还是给他画上比较好。”

Bruce走上前，越过Tony的肩膀看着Peter给一团绿绿的人形添上紫色的裤子。

“看起来你俩玩得很开心。”

Tony看向自己的好友，眼睛里是抑制不住的喜悦：“嘿，Bruce！我们刚好在画你呢！来，坐这里吧。”

“哦，事实上我只是过来问问你要不要和我一起去实验室。”

Tony放下手中的蜡笔，像气球样瞬间泄了气：“哦，对，我应该去帮忙的。Peter，你想和我们一起去实验室吗？”

Peter从椅子上跳起来，跑向Bruce，举起小胳膊，撒起娇来：“帮帮Peter！帮帮Peter！Bruce，Peter要举高高！”

Bruce一脸不确定但还是笑着举起了这孩子：“你真的觉得带他去实验室会安全吗？”

Tony思考了一会儿，上次Peter走进实验室的时候还是个高中生，那时他就完全做不到不乱碰实验室的东西，然后就被外星武器爆炸变成了小孩子。而现在他是个还在学习走路的小baby，更加没有自制力了。

Tony看着Peter，后者正兴致勃勃地和Bruce讲着他最喜欢的化学元素和它的原子序数，“额，我们给他找件实验服，他会没事的。”

小Peter和大Peter一样，一进实验室就十分兴奋。Bruce紧紧抓着他，奈何Peter一直扭来扭曲，力气大的几乎把Bruce撂倒在地。

“我想玩那些枪！”

Tony一把抓住这个调皮的小孩儿，把他摁在椅子上，递给他一个平板。

“绝对不行。你可以在我们工作的时候记些笔记，怎么样？不过这次可没有蜡笔了哦。”

Peter哼唧着表示不满，Tony给他套上一件实验服，有些太大了，但Peter不在意。Tony细心地为他卷好袖子、扣好护目镜。

“待在这儿别动，绝对安全。”

Bruce一脸不相信：“额，你确定——”

Tony看了他一眼，抬手指向桌边的小小科学家，后者正一本正经地拿着钢笔写着什么。这看着挺滑稽的，毕竟他的手是那么得小，他知道怎么拼写这些单词、知道如何构建化学方程式，但他的手指似乎有些不听使唤。

当Peter重新戴好自己的护目镜时，Bruce不禁笑了起来：“啊，好吧，好的。但他得待在房间的另一边，远离任何可能的危险。”

Tony自然同意，事实上，Peter在这里真的帮助很大，他安静地坐在桌边，小心地记录着他们的实验过程，为他们提供需要的数据，“别忘了控制按钮！”

“谢谢，Pete！小家伙今天真的很投入。”

不幸的是，尽管他们做了许多测试和实验，仍然没有得到什么有用的信息。Bruce叹了口气，放下了手里的工具：“我不知道，也许外星科技并不可逆。我觉得秃鹫那伙人只是找到了一个使用它们的方法。如果不知道这些科技的基本原理，我们是不可能找到逆转一切的方法的。也许我们应该打电话给奇异博士，让他用一下他的时间宝石。”

Tony瞪着桌上的沙雕武器：“你知道他不会那么干的。那我们该怎么做呢？”

细碎的脚步声从身后传来，Peter慢慢走向他的英雄：“不要难过，Tony。”

Peter抬头望着他，甜甜地笑着，实验服在他瘦小的身子上就像个斗篷，护目镜让他的眼睛看起来更大了。Tony忍不住笑起来，蹲下身抱起他。

“谢谢，伙计，我很好。”

Peter靠上Tony的胸膛，很轻的重量却让Tony平静下来，实验带来的失望瞬间消散。

Bruce看着Tony下意识地将Peter拉得更近、抱得更紧，于是道：“你们两得休息一会儿。我一个人可以搞定的。”

Tony一脸惊讶地抬起头：“真的？你确定吗？”

Bruce点点头，揉了揉Peter的卷发：“嗯，多陪陪他吧。你知道的，他不会保持这个状态太久。”

Peter仰起小脑袋，一脸期翼地看向Tony：“我们可以去玩了吗？”

“对，当然。我们去玩吧。谢谢你，Bruce。”

Tony的人生就是一团糟，坏事一件接着一件，但最终，外星科技带来的这场闹剧却让他享受在其中。Peter抓着他的手快步冲向客厅扑向那些玩具，实验服和护目镜早被胡乱扔在一旁。

“我们可以做一艘宇宙飞船吗？”

Peter把整整一盒乐高玩具倒在了地上，Tony甚至没来及阻止，“不，别那么——好吧，当然可以。你为什么那么想去太空呢？那儿可没什么好玩的。相信我，我知道的。”

Peter盘腿坐在一堆积木里，挑出几块递给Tony：“你来做机翼，只能用绿色的这些积木。”

Tony点头表示明白，而Peter正在收集红色和蓝色的积木来做机身部分，“太空很酷呀，为什么你不喜欢呢？”

Peter正忙着埋头找积木，并没有看向Tony，这让机械师觉得反正他并没有认真在听，也许自己可以实话告诉他。

“额，好吧……其实我曾经去过那里，那段经历不是很好，我被一群外星人袭击了，我再也不想遇到它们了。”（*详见复联1）

Peter点点头，推倒了那堆积木想找到更多的色块：“那你害怕吗？”

Tony耸耸肩：“害怕。那你呢？”

谈话瞬间变得严肃起来，Tony甚至都没有真的期待Peter会回答这个问题。

“大Peter害怕。”

Tony点点头：“那小Peter呢？”

“我喜欢变小，因为你会在这里保护我。大Peter一直都在害怕。”

Tony愣住了，他的手停了下来，但Peter若无其事地继续着他的乐高创作：“他害怕？”

Peter点点头，蜷了蜷连体睡衣里的小脚趾，目光并没有离开自己的太空飞船：“那个残忍的家伙把一幢大楼砸在他身上，他被困住了。”

Tony震惊了，他从未听说过这件事：“秃鹫？”

Peter点点头，“大Peter不喜欢被困住，太吓人了。他哭了，因为他不知道仅凭自己能不能出去。”

Tony放下手里的乐高玩具，内疚感侵蚀着他的胃：“他为什么没有告诉我？”

小Peter耸耸肩，仍在拼着自己的乐高：“蜘蛛侠必须勇敢。”

Tony现在感觉很糟糕：他拿走了Peter的战衣，把他一个人丢在了那里；而现在他才知道这一切，有一部分都是自己造成的。Peter被砸在一幢大楼下面，一个人，孤独又害怕，他没有告诉Tony这些，因为他觉得自己必须勇敢。

“Peter……你知道你什么事情都可以跟我说的，对吧？我知道拿走你的战衣是个错误的决定，我再也不会那么做了。但当你需要的时候，你随时可以来找我。”

Peter笑起来，指着他的胸口：“我知道。你给我买了这件新睡衣！还有这些乐高！”

Tony摇摇头，急切地希望自己的意思能被理解，即使他面对的只是一个还在蹒跚学步的小孩子：“不，我是说大Peter。如果他害怕了或是需要帮助，他随时可以来找我。”

Peter停下手里的活，抬头看向Tony，他的面色很平静，声音也很轻，但这并不妨碍这些话像箭一般穿过Tony的心脏。

“你应该告诉他的。”

天哪，真伤人。他真的没有告诉过Peter可以随时来找他吗？感情和关系对Tony来说很难维持，尤其当对象是Peter这样的人。他知道自己在Peter的生活中扮演着什么样的角色，而鉴于自己父亲的“榜样”，他不知道如何正确处理这些。

他的父亲总是对他很冷淡，他极度渴望能得到父亲的关爱。Tony关系Peter，很关心，但每当他想表露出自己的关心或是告诉Peter他的在意时，Howard的形象就会浮现在他脑海中，接着一团糟，对失败的恐惧让他放弃了再次尝试。

他已经失去了很多人，头脑中的某一部分认为，只要他把Peter推得远远的，那么他离开的时候就不会太伤人。但显然，这没用。

Peter再次专注于他的乐高，而Tony还在思考着这孩子刚刚的话：“我会的，我会告诉他的。”

Tony不知道他此刻应该想些什么，万幸的是一阵脚步声拯救了他。

“小不点儿在哪儿呢？”Natasha走了进来，笑看着Peter从地上跳起来，张开双臂冲向她。

“Tasha！”刺客蹲下来张开双臂，迎接小男孩儿的拥抱。

“Hey，Peter，你可真是个小甜派。和Tony一起玩的开心吗？”

Peter乖巧地点点头，拉着她的手来欣赏自己的宇宙飞船，但别的什么吸引了她的注意。Tony脸色苍白，呼吸节奏快得有些不正常。

他抬头看向她，声音虚弱而仓促：“你能……你能帮我带他一小会儿吗？我要应付一次恐慌发作，很快就好。”

Natasha点点头，却在他离开前抓住他的胳膊：“当然，没问题。等等，Tony，发生什么事了？”

他浑身颤抖着，他得离开解决这个：“我只是刚刚发现，青少版本的Peter被一幢大楼砸了，他没有告诉我。而且我也许是这世上最糟糕的导师了，所以……就是这样。”

Natasha皱起眉毛，张嘴想说些什么，但Tony推开了她：“我得走了。帮我照看一下他。”

他离开了，留下握着Peter小手的Natasha。Peter大大的眼睛写满了担忧，他抬头看向刺客：“Tasha？我让Tony伤心了吗？”

Natasha跪下来让两人视线相平，她冲Peter露出一个微笑：“不，当然没有。你很棒。”

Peter看起来很满足，他扑向自己的积木。但Nat很担心：“Friday，请通知Steve，Tony需要帮助。”

“好的，Romanov小姐。”

Tony把头埋在手里，冷水顺着指缝流下来，他努力让自己冷静下来。

呼吸变得困难，他觉得自己只能勉强吸进几口气。老天，他觉得自己快要死了。

“Tony？”

Steve走进来的时候，Tony正顺着墙慢慢滑坐到地上，大口喘息着。

“怎么了？发生什么了？”

“我搞砸了。我当时没有在场，我把战衣拿走了，我把他一个人丢在那儿。我就像我父亲一样混蛋。哦老天，Steve，他差点就死了，他都没告诉我。”

Steve摇摇头，试图跟上面前人的节奏：“什么？谁？”

Tony深吸了一口气：“Peter。Toomes差点杀了他，因为我把蜘蛛战衣拿走了。他从没告诉我这些事情。我不想变得像我父亲那样，但我还是那么干了，我抛弃了一个孩子，一个我亲手带进战场的孩子。”

Steve不知道该说些什么，他默默坐到队友身边，只听Tony接着说道： 

“如果……像这样是不是更好？”

Steve困惑地皱起眉毛：“像哪样？”

Tony向后靠着墙，呼吸稍微平静了些，他解释道：“他这样更开心。如果我们就保持这样呢？”

当Steve反应过来的时候，他震惊地瞪大了眼睛，转头看向另一个男人：“让Peter一直是个2岁的孩子？Tony，我们不能这样做！”

“为什么不？他亲口跟我说，他现在觉得更安全，因为他知道我会照顾他。他说青年版的Peter没有安全感，他一直很害怕，而那……都是我的错。”

Steve叹了口气：“你总是将一切都怪罪到自己身上。那不是你的错，Tony。”

他没说错，Tony也希望他不会因为这一切事情责备自己，但他忍不住不这么想，“不，想想看，Peter的父母在他很小的时候就去世了，他14岁的时候，叔叔死在他面前。他是个好孩子，Steve，他值得更好的生活。他可以拥有一个全新的童年，一个更好的童年。”

“你不能代替他做出这个选择。他有自己的人生，他需要恢复正常。”

Tony闭上眼，双手握拳抵着膝盖：“我知道当我拿走那套战衣的时候，扮演着一个什么样的角色。但我还是丢下了他，一个人。我不知道怎么弥补他。”

Steve希望自己能改变这些，他希望自己可以穿越回过去，穿越到Howard的时代，告诉他自己现在的想法。Howard是他的朋友，但Tony也是，Steve忍不住恨起他的老朋友对他儿子做的一切。

“你一点儿也不像你爸爸，Tony。”

男人满脸不确定：“你为什么这么觉得？”

Steve立刻答道：“因为你在尝试，而且你在乎他。”

并不是说Howard不在乎Tony，但两人都知道Tony的父亲从不将家庭的职责放在首位。他总是将工作放在Tony之前，这就是他俩的区别。

“如果换作是Howard的话，他会花费几个星期的时间研究那件武器，但这么做并不是为了找到让Peter恢复的方法，而仅仅是满足他个人的好奇心。但你想的却是如何照顾好小Peter，你关心他，你愿意为了他的安全做任何事情。你不是你爸爸，Tony，而且不管你相不相信，你会是一位好父亲的。”

Tony觉得嗓子发干，他的眼圈已经有些红了，但Steve仍然很冷静。

“我们会恢复Peter，到那时候，你可以和他谈谈。会没事的，Tony。”

Tony深吸一口气，抬手揉了揉自己红肿的双眼：“谢谢你，队长。”

Peter又往Bucky的金属臂上贴了一个冰箱贴，但说出来的话却是任何一个正常的2岁孩子不会说出口的——

“这是细胞的大脑，它决定了细胞该是什么形状的。”

Bucky笑看着他：“好吧，你确实是Stark家的孩子。”

Sam摇摇头，他正坐在两人旁边的地板上，往Bucky的脸上贴着Peter玩剩下的贴纸，“不，伙计，他不是他儿子。”

Bucky有些困惑地皱皱眉，但Peter在他开口前叫嚷起来：“我希望Tony是我爸爸，因为我没有爸爸了。”

两个成年人都愣住了，惊慌失措地对视了一眼。这时厨房里的Natasha出声了：“额，伙计们，也许你们应该换一个话题了？Peter小宝贝，你饿了吗？”

Peter几乎是立刻放下了手里的磁铁：“饿了！”

Natasha端来一盘苹果和奶酪放在男孩们中间，Peter拿过Sam手里的贴纸，找到一个大爱心贴在了Natasha手上，“这个给你，Tasha，谢谢你为我们准备苹果。”

刺客开心地笑起来，她轻轻碰了碰Peter的小脸：“小绅士。”

这孩子实在是太有礼貌又太可爱了，没人能拒绝他的要求。

Peter拿起一片苹果，默默地爬上Sam的腿，找了个舒服的位子坐了下来，动作自然得好像演练过上万次了。Sam一点儿也不介意，他也拿过一片苹果，就注意到Peter正扬起棕色的大眼睛望着自己。

“Tony在那儿呀？”

Sam犹豫了，看向Natasha寻求帮助，“额……他只是要休息一下，一会儿就回来。”

Peter咬了一口手里的苹果，担心地皱起眉毛：“他生我气了吗？”

他的声音很轻、透着一股悲伤，三个大人如临大敌般立马围过来安慰他。

“不，当然没有！”

“你什么都没做错呀，Peter！”

“没人舍得对你这张小脸生气的。”

Peter往Sam怀里缩了缩，“那他为什么不愿意和我一起玩了呢？”

Bucky试图解释原因，他私下金属臂上的一个小贴纸贴到Peter的衬衫上，“Tony只是不知道如何告诉别人他爱他们，他很害怕那么做，所以有的时候你得做主动的那一方。他没有对你生气，只是他想说的太多了，不知道该选哪个词。”

Peter的眉头解开了，双眼再次充满神采：“哦~”完全解释得通。

“那我要去找他！”

他滑出Sam的怀抱，在三人来及阻止之前跑了出去。

Peter沿着走廊跑着，他把剩下的苹果胡乱塞进嘴里，解放出双手跳上了墙，爬到天花板上。如果他集中注意的话，他可以听到Tony的声音，于是他顺着熟悉的声音一路爬了过去。

他也能听到Steve的声音。当足够接近的时候，Peter落回地面上，冲进房间。

两个男人还是保持着背靠墙的姿势靠坐在地板上。Peter没有一丝犹豫地跳进Tony怀里，用脸蹭着他的脖子。Tony的胸口湿了一片，但Peter还是紧紧抓着他的衬衫。

Peter的声音很轻，闷闷地在男人胸口炸开：“我想你了。”

Tony回抱住他，轻嗅着Peter卷发上的苹果味，“我知道，很抱歉我跑开了。”

Steve拍了拍Tony的肩膀就起身离开了，将空间留给二人。

“我没想让你难过。对不起，别哭了。”Peter起身，小手笨拙地擦着Tony脸颊上的眼泪。

Tony心疼这孩子，他是这么好，让一切都变得明亮了起来：“没事了，你总让我感觉更好。我们从这儿出去，一起去玩吧。”

Peter明显很赞同这个主意，他想每一秒都和自己的英雄待在一起，他不想看到Tony脸上那些痛苦的表情，“你能给我讲个故事吗？”

Tony之前从没读过睡前故事，但他愿意为了Peter这么做。他之前就买了几本Peter也许会喜欢的图画书。他抱起Peter去了大Peter的房间。

Tony坐在Peter床边的椅子上，有很多个晚上，他都是默默坐在这里看着大Peter养伤的。“好的，冠军。你想听什么呢？我们有‘宝宝喜欢热力学’和‘宝宝喜欢量子物理’，你来选吧。”

Peter打了个哈欠，伸出小粉拳揉了揉眼睛，头靠上Tony的肩膀，“请读热力学那本，谢谢。”

Tony忍住没有大笑出声，他摸了摸Peter的后背，夸奖道：“真有礼貌，Pete。”

Tony翻开书，读起来：“早上好，太阳公公！阳光照在Baby身上，Baby觉得很暖和。阳光照在小树上，小树能快快长大。那么阳光是怎么帮助小树长大的呢？是传递了能量！太阳光+空气+水=小树的养分！”

Tony翻了几页，皱起眉毛：“为什么会有小孩子喜欢看这种东西？”

Peter基本没在听书上的内容，他爬起来，小小的胳膊环住Tony的脖颈，轻轻蹭着男人的肩膀。Tony一只手顺着他的背，只听他叹了口气。

Tony停下来，低头看见Peter扑闪着大眼睛，奶声奶气地说道： 

“我爱你，Tony。”

有什么东西在Tony胸口炸开了，就像微波炉里的速食爆米花，不停膨胀然后砰得甜甜炸开。Tony伸手环住小男孩儿，闭上眼睛感受着这一刻，他几乎是埋在Peter头发里呢喃了一句：“我也爱你，蜘蛛宝宝。”

Peter睡着了，不一会儿Tony也睡着了，他们就保持着相拥的姿势直到Bruce发现他们。来人在关灯前迅速按下了快门永久记录这一刻。

第二天早上一切变得更好，大家基本都适应了新的变化。

好吧，大部分。

昨晚的某个时刻，Tony起身将Peter抱到床上，并在他身侧躺了下来，两人一起睡到早上。

但现在，他感到有什么东西在推他的胳膊。

“要嘘嘘，Tony。”

Tony低声抱怨了几句，胡乱推了几下，但那声音变得更大声、更烦人了。

“它”爬上他的手臂，站在他的肩膀上，用小手拍着Tony的脸颊，“Tony！”

意识渐渐清醒过来，他终于意识到那双小手属于谁，“额……Peter，现在还很早呢。”

然而对方不为所动，反而更加坚定：“我要去。”

“那就去。”

Peter的声音紧张起来，“不，陪我去。”

Tony眼睛立刻睁开了，他小心地翻了个身，抓住Peter以防他掉下去，“哦！我陪你去！好吧，我们走。”

Tony几乎是冲向卫生间，Peter则在他身后跳来跳去，他突然意识到：“哦老天，你根本不需要我的帮助，对吧？”

Peter摇摇头，脸微微有点红，“是的！我是大孩子了，可以自己来。”

Tony叹了口气，为他打开门，然后等在门外。

当Peter走出来，Tony立刻帮他把睡衣拉链拉好，“那你为什么一定要我跟过来呢？你明明可以自己一个人。”

Peter举起手，“我要洗手，但我够不到水池。”

Tony点点头，将他举起来让他洗手。

Tony打了个打哈气，发现现在还不到7点，但显然Peter已经完全清醒了，那么看来他也得起床了。通常情况下，Tony不会在凌晨4点前上床睡觉，但Peter已经起来了，他也只得走到厨房弄些咖啡来提神了。

Peter跑在前面，爬上门够到把手，这样他就可以只靠自己一个人把门打开了。Tony并没有费心思说教他的行为，而是走过去捞过这只黏在门上的小蜘蛛，像颗足球一样夹在了腋下。

Peter看上去并不介意，只是一路都喋喋不休：“然后在我的梦里，你在打坏人，而我在旁边帮忙，还有Bruce和——”

Tony点点头，将他放在工作台的一边坐好，自己则去另一边做早餐，“那很酷，伙计。”

Tony喝着咖啡，而Peter一直在说话，还一边往嘴里猛塞麦片。当Bucky满头大汗地和Steve一起晨练归来的时候，Tony几乎撑着头睡着了。

Peter跳下椅子，伸出小手扑向两位超级士兵，“Bucky！Steve！”

Bucky笑起来，上前一步，用一个超级士兵最轻柔的力量假装和小孩子打起来。Peter动作很快，一下就爬上他的肩膀，一双小手覆住他的眼睛，“抓到你啦！”

Bucky夸张地倒在地上，一边小心确保不会压到这孩子，一边呻吟道：“哦~不，你抓到我了！你赢啦，蜘蛛侠。”

Steve在一旁无奈地轻哼一声，Bucky躺在地上，Peter趴在他胸前，双手环住他的脖子：“不，别死！对不起！”

Bucky抱起Peter，把他高高抛到空中又接住：“我没事，小虫子。”

Peter揉了揉鼻子，咯咯笑起来：“蜘蛛不是昆虫！是节肢动物！”

Natasha正巧穿着瑜伽服走进来，点头道：“他说得对。”

Steve坐到Tony旁边，强忍住没有嘲笑这个可怜的男人：“你看上去……没睡醒？”

Tony撇撇嘴：“哈~欠~小孩子很闹腾的，好伐？而且我们今天还有很多事要做。”

他不想离开，但今早有个没法推掉的很重要的会议，他不知道该怎么和Peter说，小孩子好像喜欢无时无刻黏着他。当Tony换衣服的时候，他就坐在一旁，拒绝玩他的玩具因为Tony没有和他一起。

Tony觉得很糟糕，他不知道该如何看着Peter的眼睛告诉他自己要离开。

“我们可以跳舞吗？”

Tony拿着Peter的小小衣服，等着他乖乖把手套进来，“我们可以等你穿好衣服再跳舞，你不能不穿衣服就到处乱跑。”

Peter套好手臂，Tony帮他将衬衫拉下来盖住小肚子，“我可以！”

Tony希望自己能留下来，他希望自己不会破坏这孩子的好心情，他帮Peter穿好鞋子、系好鞋带，在他开口的时候试图专注于手上的工作：“嘿伙计，你觉得你今天可以和他们几个一起玩吗？Steve说如果你想去的话他可以带你去公园转转。”

Peter玩着Tony的头发，漫不经心地问道：“那你会帮我推秋千吗？”

Tony叹了口气，轻轻抓过Peter的小手：“Peter，我今天得出趟门。但我会回来的，我保证。”

Peter的眼睛几乎瞬间惊恐地睁大了，声音都跟着有些颤抖：“不，你要和我待在一起。”

Tony再次尝试：“Natasha、Steve、Sam和Bucky会在这儿陪着你，他们会照顾你的，Bruce在实验室，你可以去那里找他。”

Peter漂亮的棕色大眼睛几乎是立刻就被泪水覆盖，他突然抽回自己的手紧紧抓住Tony的衬衫，“但我不想你走，你说过我可以要任何我想要的，我想要你。”

Tony心都要碎了，Peter缩在他怀里，小声啜泣着：“不要离开我。”

Tony咬紧牙关，强忍住哭出来的欲望，他抱紧怀里的孩子：“我也不想，但我得走了，我会尽快回来的。”

Peter大声哭起来，声音吸引了其他复仇者们的注意。Steve叹了口气，走到Peter身边，“孩子，你得让他走了，他又不是永远不回来。”

Peter并没有任何松手的意思，Steve只得动用自己的超级力量一根根掰开这些小手指。Steve觉得愧疚感快要把自己击垮了。

Peter在Steve怀里哭得更大声了，Tony从一个盒子里拿了些什么走回来：“Peter，嘿，看这里，看看我给你准备了什么。”

这是只穿着钢铁侠制服的玩具熊，它毛茸茸的身躯几乎比Peter还要大。Tony将它递给他，Peter紧紧抱住。

“我不在的时候，它代替我陪着你可以吗？对了，还有这个，”他按了一下玩具熊身上的某个部分，Tony的声音传出来：“你很安全，蜘蛛宝宝，我就在这儿。”

Peter吸吸鼻子，抱得更紧了。

“好了，现在即使我不在这儿，我也一直陪着你呢。你不用感到害怕啦。”

Peter抬头用他湿漉漉的棕色大眼睛望着Tony，眼泪顺着他通红的脸颊流下来：“请……不要走……”

那一刻，Tony几乎决定丢下所有事务，只是抱着他的小男孩儿，但Friday的声音适时响起：“Sir，如果您还不走的话就要迟到了。”

Natasha走过来，轻轻拍了拍Tony的肩膀，“他会没事的，但你得走了。”

Tony发誓这是他做过最困难的几件事之一，他亲吻了Peter的额头，转身离开了，身后是男孩儿哭着喊他名字的声音。

Steve经历过许多场战役，还打败过一个没有脸的纳粹(*指红骷髅)，但现在却完全没办法应付一个伤心又有超能力的2岁宝宝。

“Peter！停下！从上面下来！”

小男孩儿紧紧抓着他的钢铁侠泰迪熊，在天花板上爬来爬去，“不！”

Natasha和Sam都试过不同的方法了，“那里不安全，我们可以去公园，或者——”

小小英雄满脸不开心，他朝着Tony的房间爬去：“不！我不要听你们的！你们让Tony走了！”

Bucky无助地看着这一切：“我不觉得他会下来。”

Sam呻吟道：“棒极了，Tony刚刚离开五分钟，我们就已经成功把这小孩儿惹毛了。”

Steve跟着Peter来到Tony的房间，只见小小蜘蛛爬到他的床上，把自己藏在被子下面。

“Peter，请别把一切变得这么复杂。你不想出去玩吗？”

被子下的一团东西晃了晃，即使隔着被子都能听出悲伤情绪的声音传来：“不。我要Tony。”

Sam靠在门框上，一脸无奈：“Happy和青年版本的他相处时间最多，我们为什么不叫他来呢？”

十分钟之后，Happy站在了床边，他双手抱臂，很明显失去了耐心：“Peter，从下面出来。”

“不，就不，想都别想。”

Happy一摊手：“好吧，我试过了。”

Steve抓住他，仿佛抓着救命稻草：“别这样，please。我们不能让他一天都这么痛苦地度过。”

Happy叹了口气，转过身有些疲惫地看着队长，道：“那，你们为什么不叫一些他真正喜欢的人来呢？”

Natasha挑了挑眉，以眼神询问是谁。

Happy无奈，“Friday，打给Ned，告诉他我马上来接他。”

“收到。”

Happy走出去，自言自语道：“我有很多事要做，我可不是保姆。”

又十五分钟过去了，终于，Ned到了，满脸敬畏地看着一圈复仇者们。

“WOW~我简直不敢相信我见到真人了！”

Steve上前和他握了握手，但Bucky有些不耐烦，催促着他赶快去Tony的房间。

“很高兴见到你，但我们确实遇到了点小情况需要你帮忙。”

Ned跌跌撞撞地往前走，满脸困惑：“哦，额，好的。我能做什么呢？”

Bucky带着他走到床边，指着那一小坨藏起来的Peter：“这个。”

在场的所有复仇者们都退到了门边，以防再次惹怒Peter，他们一脸期待地看着Ned。

Ned不是很确定发生了什么，也不知道什么正在等待着他，但绝对不应该是这个躲在被子下偷偷往外看的小孩子。

“Ned！”

Peter扑向他——一手还是抓着他的泰迪熊——抱住了他最好的朋友。

Ned下意识地回抱过去，同时看向门口的众人：

“什么情况？他是谁？”

“等待，所以Peter从昨天起就变成了这样而你们竟然没有通知May？这什么时候能恢复？”

Steve看着坐在Ned膝盖上的Peter，这孩子还是没精打采的，除了Ned和他的泰迪熊，不让任何人靠近他，“是的。我们不知道。Bruce正在寻求解决方法，但目前为止没什么进展。”

Ned皱起眉毛，有些慌乱起来：“他不能一直这样！我们周一还要上学，而且如果May发现的话她会发疯的！”

Natasha递过Peter的课本和作业，“其实，他完成了他的作业。”

Ned看着那些用闪光蜡笔写的方程式，“您一定是在开玩笑，对吧？他只有——哦天哪，都是对的。”

Peter指着作业纸，露出了Tony走后第一个笑容，“这都是我自己做的！”

Ned明显很惊讶，“真棒。但我们不能把它交上去，说真的，你们一定得修好他，这个小家伙确实很可爱，但我不能有个小婴儿当最好的朋友。”

Peter生气地撅起小嘴，“嘿，我不是小婴儿。”

Ned捏了一下Peter的小鼻子来证明自己的观点，“我抓走你的鼻子啦！”

Peter不满地哼唧着，抓住他的手，“不，还回来！我需要我的鼻子！”

Sam叹了口气，“是的，别担心，我们会尽所能把Peter变回原样的。虽然我不是他和他那些蛛网的大粉丝，但我真的承受不住这孩子的怒火了。”

Tony试图专心听国防部长的发言，因为他知道那很重要，但确实很无聊。那家伙唠唠叨叨地一直说呀说，而Tony唯一能想到的事情就是被他丢在家里的那个孩子。

Peter在等他回去，而这些人还在见鬼地拼命想削减预算。

Tony随手翻了翻自己手边的文件，突然什么东西吸引了他的注意，那是他和Peter一起画的一幅画，它一定是不小心混进这些文件里来了。

当Tony注视着这幅画时，周围的一切仿佛都静止了，他想起Bruce的话，Peter不可能一直保持孩童形态，不久之后他就可以变回一个青少年了，Tony没有那么多时间和小Peter亲近了。

“Stark先生，您在听吗？”

Tony抬起头，心中已经做出了决定：“没有，事实上我没时间听你叨叨，如果您不介意的话，我还有事先走了。”

国防部长看上去很不开心，抱怨了几句，试图重新控制住会场秩序，“您不能就这样离场，这场会议很重要——”

但Tony并没有听到接下来的话，他满脑子都是那个被他留在家里的男孩儿，他只恨自己不能立刻回到家中。

他回到大厦的第一句话就是：“Peter？”

“Tony！”回应几乎是立刻传来，还伴随着轻快的脚步声。

那只小蜘蛛飞快地冲过走廊，像只可爱的小恶魔一样爬过墙壁和天花板，稳稳落在男人怀里。

Tony紧紧抱住他，Peter控制着蜘蛛力量不至于扭断面前人的脖子。

Peter的声音很小，“我不喜欢你离开。”

Tony闭眼享受着这一刻，“我不会再离开了。”

Peter仍然紧抓着那只钢铁泰迪熊，即使现在他紧紧抱着Tony，他也并没有想松开它。

Tony摸着Peter的后背，安慰道，“我很抱歉，我也不想走。我来补偿你怎么样？还有大半天的时间，我们可以做任何你想做的事。”

Natasha伸出头看着他们，“哦，感谢老天，你终于回来了。他不肯跟我们任何一个人说话，我们找了Ned过来。”

Tony不紧笑出声，“复仇者们没法对付一个有超能力的小宝宝”！尽管他是第一个知道这孩子有多难缠的人。

“谢谢你们照顾他，我知道这有多困难。”

Sam走过来，如释重负地叹了口气，“哦，老天，你来了。我得去休息一下，伙计。”

Bucky简直不能更同意Sam的建议了，“我也是，我永远不要再和那孩子成为对手了。”

Tony皱皱眉，不解地看向超级士兵，“什么意思？”

Natasha缩了缩，忍住没有笑出声，“Peter大概把Bucky在房间里来回扔了那么一两次吧。”

Tony的下巴可能接不住了，“Peter！”

蜘蛛男孩儿看上去不是很开心，“打小报告(Tattle-tale)！”

“很抱歉，你还好吗？”

Bucky打消了Tony的顾虑，“我没事，但你的咖啡桌就……”

Tony抱怨道，“我就不应该离开的。”

所有人都同意这一点，但现在也改变不了什么了。Tony带着Peter在沙发上坐下，“你知道你得跟他们道歉对吧，特别是Bucky。”

Peter倔强地摇摇头，圆圆的小脸蛋靠上Tony的肩膀，固执地拒绝道歉，“不。要。”

Tony的声音严肃起来，“Peter，我们谈过这个的。你不能那么做，Bucky没有做任何坏事。”

但Peter显然有自己的看法，“他没能让你回来。”

Tony放弃和他讲道理，转而抱着他慢慢开始跳舞，他的脸贴着Peter的头发，“好吧，那你待会儿得给他画幅画。”

其实两人并没有分开多久，但对他们来说时间已经够长了。他们紧紧抱着对方，比想象中更怀念在一起的时光。

“你会唱歌吗？”

Tony从没想过自己有一天会为别人唱歌，但他不能说不。事实上，只要Peter开口他几乎都会满足。

“🎵你就是我的阳光，我唯一的阳光；当天空乌云密布时是你使我快乐；亲爱的，你不会知道我是多么的爱你；请别带走我的阳光。”

(You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skiesare grey. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take mysunshine away.) 

（*歌词出自"You Are My Sunshine"，Jimmie Davis & Charles Mitchell发表于1939年）

Steve默默注视着Tony和Peter的舞蹈，男人低沉的嗓音让这一刻变得很美好，但同时也让事实变得更残忍。

他叹了口气，“这样下去，他怎么能让他离开？”

（*注，这里队长担心Tony之后会舍不得让Peter变回去）

Natasha明白他的担忧，“我也不知道，我希望这对他不会太难。他们对彼此都很重要。”

如果Peter知道他们相处的时光会这么快就结束，那么他一定会让Bruce放弃研究那件外星武器。

他们在一起度过了一整天，完全没意识到马上就要分别了。Tony把秋千推得很高，Peter在上面放声大笑，然后他们手牵手一起回家，浑然不知实验室里Bruce的重大突破。

但这一刻还是无比幸福。

Tony带着Peter回到他的房间，小心把他放在床上（蜘蛛宝宝已经睡着啦）。就在这时，Bruce来找他们——

“我终于找到了！太神奇了，真的。那个光束里的射线——”

Tony摇摇头，心里不免有些害怕，“你在说什么？可以直接说重点吗？”

Bruce微微一笑，“我成功了！我们可以把他变回正常年龄了。”

Tony看向被窝里熟睡的小英雄，他的小手还是抱着他的钢铁泰迪熊。他不想失去他。

Bruce有些犹豫了，他能看出Tony脸上悲伤的表情，“这……不算个好消息吗？”

Tony别过视线，挤出一丝笑容，“不，这很棒。谢谢你，兄弟。”

Tony试图保持镇定，他试图装出一副勇敢的表情面对Peter，这样那孩子就不会害怕了。他轻轻握着他的小手，带着他走向实验室。当Bruce蹲下来看他的时候，Peter躲在Tony腿后，紧紧抓着他的裤子。

“嘿，孩子，准备好再次变大了吗？”

Peter偷偷探出脑袋，“会疼吗？”

Bruce夸张地摇摇头，“不，当然不会！没有什么感觉的，我保证。”

Tony带着Peter走向实验室中间那张床，将他抱上去，轻轻撩开遮住他眼睛的头发，Peter抬头望着他，“我会记得自己变小时候的事情吗？”

Tony看向Bruce，后者耸耸肩，“很抱歉，这我也不知道。你变小的时候是留有原来的知识的，所以我猜应该会记得。”

Peter紧紧抓着Tony的手，他的胸膛和肩膀随着他每一次呼吸颤抖着。Tony俯下身看着他的眼睛，“怎么了？Bruce保证不会痛的，而且我会一直在这儿。”

“我不——（吸鼻子声）——想——（吸鼻子声）——忘记这些。”当说到最后一个词的时候他终于忍不住哭起来，Tony伸手紧紧抱住他。

“没事的，蜘蛛宝宝。我在呢。一切都会没事的，我保证。”

Tony咬紧牙关，试图控制着自己的情绪但失败了。

他想永远这么抱着他，不让他离开，但他知道为了Peter他得坚强。他必须让他变回去。他轻轻拭去Peter的眼泪，“你会再次变大，你会喜欢的。你会再次成为蜘蛛侠、去上学、去见May。而且你每周末还可以过来塔里训练。一切都会没事的，伙计。”

Peter吸吸鼻子，“我能留着我的泰迪熊吗？”

Tony笑出来，“当然，你可以留着他。”

Bruce在他们身后轻咳一声，歉意一笑，“是时候了。”

Tony再次亲吻了Peter的卷发，离开床边。但Peter的呼吸突然急速起来，啜泣着抓住他的导师，“不，Tony！我害怕！不要走！”

Tony冲他笑笑，站到Bruce身旁，“没事的，我哪儿也不去。一切都会没事的，只要闭上眼睛就好。很快就会结束的。”

Peter照做了，他紧紧抓着床单闭上了眼睛，“唱歌好吗。”

Bruce启动了武器，Tony尽可能让自己的声音不要颤抖得太过明显，“你就是我的阳光，我唯一的阳光；当天空乌云密布时是你使我快乐(You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skiesare grey)。”

武器急速运转着，Peter稚嫩的声音加入歌唱，“亲爱的，你不会知道我是多么的爱你(You'll never know dear, how much I love you)。”

Peter睁开眼睛看向他，Tony觉得胸口很紧，仿佛有一团东西堵在喉咙里发不出声。Peter轻轻的声音让Tony心碎，“我爱你，Papa。”

Bruce开火了，光束淹没了Peter，浓烟瞬间充满了整个房间。他走了。

“请别带走我的阳光

(Please don't take my sunshine away)。”

Tony屏住呼吸直到烟雾消散。

“Mr Stark？”

Tony睁大眼睛循声望去，Peter，现在是青少年版本的Peter，正眨着眼一脸困惑地望着四周。

他感觉有些奇怪、浑身都在颤抖，脚触地的时候差点滑下床。Tony跳过来抓住他，让他重新回到床上。

“嘿，放松。先别乱动。”

Peter的手在颤抖，Bruce飞快来到他的另一边，用手电筒照了照他的瞳孔，一口气问了快一百个问题，“你感觉怎么样？你知道这是哪儿吗？你还记得什么？”

Peter咕哝了两声，闭上眼隔绝亮光，“额，我不知道。我感觉有点奇怪。”

Bruce将青年推回床上，做了他能想到的每一项测试。

Peter看向Tony，“发生什么了？我怎么会在这儿？”

Tony后退一步，觉得有些空虚。Peter回来了，这……这很好。但他不记得了。

他吞咽了一下，勉强开口，“你回来就好，Pete。”

Tony走了出去，Bruce不放心地开口，“Tony。振作点。”

Peter目送他离开，心情沉重地看着他的英雄消失在走廊尽头。

Peter在收拾自己的东西，把衣服和书都塞进他的背包。周末结束了，是时候回家了。

从实验室出来之后他就没看见过Tony，所以当听见Tony敲门的时候，他很开心。

“嘿。”

“嘿，你在收拾东西？”

Peter有些局促地点点头，拼命往包里塞东西，“是的。我很抱歉我毁了——”

Tony快速上前打断了他，随手抓起Peter的一件兜帽衫叠起来，“不，你没有毁了任何东西。这很……很有趣。”

Peter看着他，他能感觉到Tony表情里的受伤，“Mr Stark……”

男人没有抬头，一直抓着手里的帽衫，直到Peter再次开口，“Tony。我很抱歉我不记得发生了什么，还有，很抱歉让你们照顾我——”

Tony突然涌起一股强烈的保护欲(这种感觉在这几天不断加强)，他想保护这个孩子免受任何伤害，包括他自己那些黑暗的想法。

“停下，好吗？你没必要道歉。Peter……当你变小的时候，我们谈了谈。你，额，他告诉我，秃鹫曾经把整幢大楼砸在你身上。”

Peter瞪大了眼睛，结结巴巴地试图找一个合理的解释，“Mr Stark，我正要告诉你，但这好像也没什么重要的，就——”

Tony皱起眉毛，一脸不相信地摇了摇头，“你差点就死了，这怎么可能不重要？而且事实上，你现在仍然会因为这件事做噩梦。”

“Mr Stark——”

Tony紧紧抓住他的肩膀。Peter有些太大了，Tony已经习惯于他小时候的样子了。

他盯着青年人的眼睛，试图让他理解，“Peter，你得知道，你可以和我说任何事情。我是说，如果你害怕了，或者做噩梦了，或是需要帮助了，我都在这儿。我知道我不应该拿走那件战衣，我知道自己本应该在那里帮助你的，我很抱歉。我真的很抱歉。但你得告诉我你需要帮助。我希望可以帮助你。”

Peter震惊了，半天没有说一句话。当他终于能开口时，他的声音很轻还有些颤抖，“谢谢，Tony。”

Tony在离开之前拍了拍他的肩膀，还是有些不习惯这么诚实地表达感情，“嗯，好的。Happy会送你回家，别忘带东西。还有，希望你下周末可以来训练，但别再被什么武器炸飞了。”

Peter笑起来，点点头，“那真棒。谢谢。”

男人转身离开了房间，但半路有什么声音让他停了下来。

他听到Peter房间里传来熟悉的声音，他悄悄走回去，看到Peter背对着他，抱着那只钢铁泰迪熊。

他默默看着Peter抱着那只泰迪熊，传出Tony的声音：“你很安全，蜘蛛宝宝，我就在这儿。”

这就是刚刚吸引Tony注意的声音，他看着这一幕，一脸惊奇地看着Peter轻轻摸了摸泰迪熊的脑袋，然后把他装进了包里带回家。

Tony的心口温暖起来，就像快要爆炸一样，因为Peter记得。他肯定记得。他记得所有这些发生过的事情，并且和Tony一样珍惜这段经历。

他快步走开了，不想让Peter发现自己的偷窥举动，但他忍不住嘴角的微笑，和接下来一整天的好心情。

“Tony？Friday，他在哪儿？”

距离实验室的意外已经一周过去了，Peter周末来到这里训练，如果他能找到他的导师的话。

AI像往常一样声音愉悦地回复到：“在他的办公室。需要我通知他你来了吗？”

Peter顺着走廊走去，他已经很熟悉这里的构造了，“不，他知道的。谢谢你，Friday。”

自从上次事件后，再次见到他的英雄总让他觉得有些奇怪。当然，他记得自己变小的时候发生了什么。他怎么会忘记呢？但他不能让Tony知道，这太令人尴尬了。

他当时又蠢又粘人，他不想让Tony觉得自己是个他一离开就哭个不停的小宝宝。所以让他觉得自己不记得比较好。这样Tony就不至于还要假装Peter没那么讨人厌了。

亿万富翁、天才、复仇者，不管哪个身份都不应该来照顾孩子，他有比照顾一个青年人更重要的事情要做。Peter会保守住这个秘密的。

当Peter到达办公室的时候，Tony正忙着写些东西。

“嘿，稍等我一会儿。我得签完这些，要不然Pepper会打死我的，然后再来个关于责任和工作的长篇演讲。”

Peter点点头，耐心等到Tony放下笔站起来，“好啦，完成啦！等我拿下外衣。”

Peter再次点点头，却在Tony转身的时候愣在原地。就在办公桌上，在一堆Pepper、Rhodey和其他复仇者的照片里，有一张装裱起来的画。是用闪光蜡笔画的，简笔儿童画，化学作业纸。

那是小Peter和Tony一起完成的。他留下来了。Peter简直不敢相信。

Tony拿着外衣笑着走了回来，“好了，去工作间吧，我在你的战衣上加了些新功能。”

Peter回过神来，“哇，酷，走吧。”

Tony注意到他的迟疑，抓住他的肩膀问道，“你还好吗？”

Peter笑起来，明亮的眼眸中满是真诚，“当然，我很好。”

Tony也笑了，揽过他的肩膀一起走出去，“那就好，Spider-Baby。”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 作者后注：  
> 请告诉我您的想法！！！！我真的很用心在写这篇文，我知道里面用词可能会有些重复，但我绝不是故意的，总之，希望您能喜欢！
> 
> 译注：  
> 为什么翻这篇呢？是的，这篇和贱贱毫无关系。而且身为漫画党一直不吃铁虫/虫铁（这篇我也没打铁虫tag），但我承认MCU的亲情向和导师向，毕竟MCU的虫没有本叔、没有DD，是Tony把他带进来的。我觉得FFH里的虫内心也是一直在怕的，欲戴皇冠必承其重，所以希望在同人里能看一看一个直言内心恐惧、冲着别人撒娇卖萌的团宠小虫。  
> 我保证下周发个贱虫短篇……
> 
> p.s. 放狠话：FFH彩蛋有感——蜘蛛3索尼要是敢拍终极之死剧情，那就MCU拜拜……


End file.
